The present invention relates to a duplex-type distributor for controlling a pneumatic braking system for a motor vehicle fitted with an auxiliary slowing device.
Heavy motor vehicles or vehicles with trailers are generally equipped with and auxiliary braking device, called a slowing device, the purpose of which is to reduce heating an wear of the brake linings, for example during prolonged descents, without however being able to stop the vehicle completely. These slowing devices are generally of the electrodynamic, eddy-current type.
In the most recent systems, the auxiliary slowing device is operated automatically by a control unit as a result of a command given by the driver through the brake pedal. For this purpose it is necessary to detect the position adopted by the brake pedal or a member controlled by it.